


Tis the season

by aphrodite_mine



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't plan it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tis the season

So what if they get caught up in the moment. It's no less real then if they had planned it (though who would plan this, Karen's pants undone and halfway down her thighs, Pam's head aching from hitting the stall door once too many times), no, perhaps it's more real this way: the surprised shape of Karen's mouth when Pam catches the door in her hand. 

"This isn't some perverted sense of Christmas generosity, is it?" Karen asks, revealing too much for a quick question. But the words are out there, and Pam is here, despite them having been spoken.

So what if it feels like a present when Karen's fingers meet behind Pam's neck and she slides into an orgasm, their lips only inches apart. It's the season for it, after all.


End file.
